


Natsuki's Night of Baking and Love

by maybe_smut_writer



Series: Doki Doki Literature (and Sex) Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_smut_writer/pseuds/maybe_smut_writer
Summary: My first-ever fanfic! Hope somebody will enjoy this. If anyone has ideas for the next one, feel free to write them!
Relationships: Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Doki Doki Literature (and Sex) Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983794
Kudos: 13





	Natsuki's Night of Baking and Love

„And… Done!” Said Natsuki, happy smile brightening her face as she pulled the last tray of cupcakes from the oven. „MC, is there any icing left?”

  
„Well, we still have some pink one… And a bit of blue one.” MC answered, looking through pastries bags laying on the table. „Got any ideas for decorating cupcakes?”

  
Natsuki furrowed her brow, thoughtful expression on her face; her big, pink eyes wandering around the kitchen. Even though she didn’t like this word, it dexribed her perfectly: cute. Even her everyday clothes were adorable, especially her pink, frilly skirt. Sudden „Ha!” yanked MC from his daydream about this lovely girl… no, his girlfriend.

„We’re going to draw little kittens with pink icing and then make details, like eyes and whiskers, with blue one!” She said cheerfully, her eyes gleaming in excitement. „Hey, what are you gawking at?” She asked, her cheeks turning the same shade of pink as her hair.

  
„I’m just looking at you and thinking how happy I am to have you here with me.” He answered with half smile on his lips.

  
„Jeez MC, stop saying such awkward things!” She turned back to the cupcakes, flustered. „A-anyway, we should get this done first!”

  
*

  
„Okay, everything’s done!” Natsuki said, proudly looking at three trays full of cupcakes with kittens, flowers and stars of all colors drawn on them.

  
„Yeah, the came out pretty good.” Added MC, standing next to her.

  
„Only pretty!?” She spun around, adorable pout on her face. „How can you say that after all this time we spend on them!” She said, hitting him on the shoulder.

  
„Just kidding!” He said, laughing, while grabbing and pulling her closer into his embrace.

  
„Hey! MC, what are you doing?!”

  
„What, you don’t like it?” He asked, hugging her even tighter.

  
„It’s not that…” She answered sheepishly, returning the hug. „It’s just that… I have to go back soon, so…” Her voice cracked, face turning down. Even her cute little pigtails seemed to droop.

  
„Hey, has he done somethin again?” MC expression turned grim when he thought back to his… not very pleasant talk with Natsuki’s father. Things definitely became better since then, but…

  
„No, no, after your… your intervention situation in my house isn’t that bad…But I still would prefer to just stay with you.” Her eyes locked with his, tears glistening in them. She seemed so small, so fragile in his arms. „Well, I should really be going, so…”

  
She started to loosen her grip on him, when MC gently cupped her chin, leant down and kissed her. Her eyes wide open, she let out muffled sigh before melting into the kiss. His hands roamed her petite body, while theit tongues intertwined.

  
They finally broke apart, slightly panting. „You can stay tonight if you want to.” MC said, holding her small hands in his. „And before you say anything, it’s not a problem at all – I want you to stay.”

  
„MC…” She gasped, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Harder, more passionately this time. „Fine, I’ll stay tonight. But don’t you dare trying anything funny!” She added, looking at him with glare that was more adorable than menacing.

  
*

  
„That was really moving, don’t you think?” Asked Natsuki, putting down volume of Parfait Girls and rubbing her eyes.

  
„You’re right, it was my favourite chapter so far, I think.” MC answered. They were half-lying on the sofa, Natsuki’s head on his arm. „It’s getting late, we should probably take the shower soon.”

  
„Take s-shower?! Oh, you’re right…” Said Natsuki, clearly embarrased.

  
„What? You thought that I meant we should go together?” MC teased her, little mischievous grin on his face.

  
„N-no! Of course not, you perv!” Despite saying that, her cheeks turned completely red, her eyes looking everywhere but at him.

  
He didn’t expect that. Thoughts started to fill his head: her tiny, slim figure dripping with water, squeezed beetween the wall and his… He moved, growing pressure in his pants making him uncomfortable. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say.  
„Hey… I-if you are okay with that, we can go together…” Now he could only wait, hoping that his girlfriend won’t tear him apart.

  
Natsuki darted a glance at him, then she nodded, barely.

  
Fuck, she was so cute like this! MC decided to take the initiative: grabbing her bridal-style, he headed to the bathroom.

  
„Hey, what are you doing!” Natsuki shouted, but still clinged tightly to him. Entering the bathroom, he softly put her down. Feeling the awkward atmosphere, he started: „Well, I guess we should take off our clothes, right?” With that said, he removed his shirt and started undoing his trousers.

  
Natsuki still stood still, seemingly frozen. „Hey are you alright?” MC asked, now standing just in his underpants. He could feel his girlfriend’s stare; while he wasn’t very muscular, he was still in pretty good shape. And… well, his tent was definitely pitched already.

  
Natsuki finally broke from her stagnation. „O-of course I’m alright! You think that I’m embarassed or something?!” She boldly said, before almost tearing off her cute white top and pink skirt. Now, she stood only in her bra and panties. He could easily see her figure: while small, she was still well-proportioned. Before he could fully savor the view, she took off the rest of her clothes, standing completely nude before him. Her small breasts where perky, with tiny pink nipples; her waist very slim, with ribs faintly visible beneath her pale skin; her hips not so narrow and her legs slender and long.

  
„Don’t stare so much…” She said timidly. „Besides, shouldn’t you also be naked by now?”

  
Tearing his eyes away, he yanked his shorts down, his fully erect penis springing free. Natsuki’s eye widened, glued to his cock. „Well, shall we go in?”

  
They went into the shower cabin, squeezing a bit to fit inside. MC turned on the water, checking if it’s not too cold first. Natsuki shuddered as the water poured over her. MC took the handfull of soap and started to wash his girlfriend, working his hands over subtle curves of her body. She gave in to him, quietly moaning as his hands roam over her thighs, hips up to her breasts.

  
„Wait MC,” She stopped him, „It’s not fair that you have to do all the work.”

  
„I can’t say I’m not enjoying it” He said, gently grabbing her butt.

  
„Hey! It’s my turn now, so you just stop moving and relax!” she said as she slapped his hand and started to soap his body. While doing it, she kept glancing at his swaying cock.

  
„Well, there’s still one place demanding cleaning…” said MC, nodding at his rock-hard fallus.

  
„I-I know! I’m just getting ready, you know.” With determined look on her face, Natsuki kneeled down, MC’s cock at her eye level. „It looks even bigger now… But don’t you say anything! I will do this!” With one last look at MC’s face, Natsuki grabbed his cock with one hand and put the tip into her mouth. MC gasped, overwhelmed with a sudden burst of pleasure. His girlfriend was furiously moving her hand up and down along his shaft, while licking and kissing the top of his dick. Her eyes – filled with determination - were locked with his. After a while, she tried to fit more of his penis into her mouth, bobbing her head as far as she could – which wasn’t that deep. Still, her eager attempts made him come closer and closer to the edge.

  
„Fuck, Natsuki!” MC panted, „If you keep this up, I’m gonna…”

  
„Yeah, and that’s why I’m doing this!” She said, pulling herself from his cock and using both her hands to pleasure him. „Go on, I’m going to take it all!” After saying that, she took him farthest she managed yet.

  
Despite some teeth scraping him, her exclamation pushed him over the edge. With a grunt, he felt his orgasm ripping through him. Natsuki’s eyes widened in surprise when the first spurt of his cum hit the back of her throat. With each pulse, he was filling Natsuki’s mouth with more and more of his jizz. By the time he came back to his senses, he saw the girl swallowing last of his… „icing”.

  
„Wow…” he sighed, „You were amazing Natsuki!”

  
„Bleh!” expression of disgust crossed her face. „I didn’t expect this to be so bitter and, and sticky!” She said, wiping her mouth. „But… it was for you, so it wasn’t that bad.”

  
She stood up and fidgeted with her hair. „So, I guess we should… Oh, MC!” She yelled, as he once again lifted her, this time going straight to his bedroom. „MC, what are you doing?! We are still wet, and…”

  
„I don’t care. After that, I have to make you feel great!” He said, gently placing her on the bed.

  
„Wait, what are you planning to… Ah!” She gasped as he touched her wet pussy. He went down and started with slow, long licks, while softly pressing his index finger around her vagina.  
He looked up to see her face: eyes half-closed, mouth open with little moans coming out. She looked so cute, that MC could already feel the blood rushing back down to his cock. „Natsuki,” he asked timidly. When she looked back at him, he asked „Do you want me to go faster?” She weekly nodded and bit her lip.

  
That was all he needed. Diving down, MC attacked her clit, putting his mouth around it and lightly sucking, while pumping one, then two fingers into her waiting slit. Her moans and whimpers filled his head, pushing him onward. Finally, Natsuki let out a muffled scream. MC felt her pussy tense in orgasmic tremors. After a moment, she sinked back into the bed.

  
„Did you liked it?” MC asked tentatively. As the answer, she pulled him into deep, passionate kiss.

  
„I loved it!” She said breathlessly. „I loved every second of it! Thank you, MC.” She buried her head into his shoulder, letting out contented sigh.

  
„I’m glad to hear it” he whispered into her ear before softly kissing her forehead. „But, you know…” He pointed down.

  
„What is it? Are you… Oh.” She stopped talking when she saw his penis, again at full-mast. „Y-you want another round?”

  
„Only if you are okay with it. I don’t want to push you.”

  
„No, I want to do it too! Just… Please, be gentle.” She said, shyly spreading her legs. MC positioned himself beetween them and gently pushed his tip into her pussy. She hissed at the sudden feeling of stretching, but signaled her boyfriend to continue. He sunk slowly into her, inch after inch, intil his was fully inside her tight hole.

„You’re so hot and wet inside Natsuki!” MC exclaimed. „I’ll start moving, okay?”

  
His small girlfriend didn’t say a word, only put her legs around his torso. After few janky moves, he found his rhytm, pushing his dick deep into her. One of his hand roamed her delicate frame: groping her tits, teasing nipples, touching clit.

  
„MC” she gasped, „You’re probably still tired from before. I’ll take care of the rest.”

  
How could he say no to his adorable girlfriend? Pulling out – his cock twitching in protest – he laid on his back. Natsuki settled on his lap, before guiding his penis back inside her. She cried out, taking him to the hilt. After picking herself up, she started to move up and down, unsteady at first, but growing more confident with each bounce. MC let her do everything, enjoying the view of his girlfriend: her petite boobs jiggling with each move, her face contorted with pleasure.

  
He couldn’t stay stil lany longer: grabbing her waist, he started to pound her tight hole.

  
„MC, wait!” She cried, before falling forward onto him. Despite his growing weariness, he kept fucking her. Then, at once, they both exploded - Natsuki’s pussy twitching and milking every last drop of his cum, as white haze settled through his body.  
Finally, she got off of him and laid by his side.

  
„Wow” gasped MC, „It was amazing Natsuki! You were amazing.” He said as he kissed her lovingly.

  
„T-thanks… You were also amazing.” She answered him, kissing back, „But we should probably take another shower.”

  
„It can wait” said MC hugging her. „I love you Natsuki.”

  
„I love you too, MC.” She said, before tightly embracing him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever fanfic! Hope somebody will enjoy this. If anyone has ideas for the next one, feel free to write them!


End file.
